


The Coulson Interlude

by Batfink



Series: Sex-Pollen and Beyond [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Clint Barton, Dom Phil Coulson, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 'Slow it Down' Clint mentions to Bucky that his previous run in with sex-pollen involved one Agent Phil Coulson.  This is a little snippet of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coulson Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This has got to be the filthiest thing I have ever posted and also my first time writing this pairing.
> 
> Poorbookwyrm, I hope you enjoy. This is all your fault ;D

Clint's nerve endings were on fire and his brain was a haze of lust filled want. He couldn't think, could barely function, which was why Phil Coulson was having to drag him along the corridor by the arm.

Phil pushed him through a door and Clint stumbled, glancing up to see he was in one of the seldom used boardrooms.

“Strip.” Phil ordered and Clint scrambled to comply. Frantically pulling at his clothes, getting tangled up in his combat gear. He growled in frustration and looked to Phil. Phil was sliding off his own clothes, eyes never leaving Clint's body as he removed and folded each item until he had a neat pile of clothes, unlike Clint's that were scattered around the floor.

Clint stared at his boss. Underneath that suit he was all hard lines and firm muscle. Far more similar to Clint's own physique that the suit would have you believe. He was also looking at Clint, with a hungry longing that Clint would never have thought possible.

“On your knees agent.” He ordered and Clint obliged, dropping down to the floor. “Touch yourself.”

Clint wrapped his hand around his cock and jerked himself off. It only took a few quick strokes. Phil stepped up to him, placing his fingers under Clint's chin and tilting his head back to look up at him. Clint was acutely aware of how close his face was to Phil's cock and he was tempted to do something about that when Phil spoke.

“Do you want this?” He asked seriously.

Clint nodded enthusiastically. “Yes.” He breathed. He knew Phil had been dosed too. Couldn't fathom how he was being so collected when all Clint wanted was to be fucked hard and put away wet. “Please.” He added.

“There are alternatives.” Phil stated. “Sedatives mostly.”

“But you're already naked.” Clint protested, reaching up and wrapping his hand around the back of Phil's thigh. Pressing his face forwards to rub his cheek against the front of it. He felt Phil's fingers slide into his hair pulling lightly and tilted his head back to look up at him.

“Are you sure?” Phil demanded.

Clint gave him a steely gaze and nodded. “Yes, sir.”

He felt Phil shudder and then he was moving, pushing Clint down onto his hands and knees. He knelt behind him. “We don't have any lube, so we'll have to do this the old fashioned way.”

Clint was about to ask him what he meant by that when he felt Phil's tongue lick across his hole. “Oh! Fuck!” Clint gasped and Phil did it again circling his tongue a few more times before pushing it into Clint. “Fuck!” Clint panted.

Phil licked at Clint's hole dipping his tongue in and out and Clint shuddered as he came untouched. Phil reached forward and slid his fingers into the mess, coating them with Clint's semen which he then used to ease the slide of two fingers into Clint's ass. Clint hissed but avoided tensing as his muscles were still loose from his orgasms. He had his head down, resting on his cupped hands, ass in the air. He wriggled back against Phil's hand and stifled a needy whimper.

“Please.” He begged as Phil pushed in a third finger, stretching him open.

“We don't have enough slick.” Phil panted behind him. Clint tilted his head until he could see Phil's cock, standing to attention, only slightly slick with pre-come.

“I can fix that, sir.” He replied twisting around and pouncing on Phil. Before the older man had time to react, Clint's lips had closed around his cock and he was laving his tongue along the underside. Clint took him deep and purred low in his throat, vibrating Phil's cock. Phil gasped and grabbed at Clint's hair and his shoulder. Not moving him, just holding on.

“Ngh, Fuck!” Phil panted as he came and Clint caught it all in his mouth, but instead of swallowing, he grabbed Phil's hand and spat it into his palm.

“That should do, sir.” Clint grinned and resumed his position on his hands and knees.

Phil gaped at him for a moment, then slicked his semen over his cock and shuffled up towards Clint's ass. Lining his cock up and beginning a slow but steady push into Clint.

Clint wiggled and pushed back impatiently. “Stop that.” Phil growled and Clint paused. “I don't want you to hurt yourself.”

“I can take it, sir.” Clint replied, pushing back sharply. Phil groaned and smacked Clint's ass lightly. “Oh, fuck, sir.” Clint panted. “Please. Harder.”

Phil gave a last push and was finally fully sheathed in Clint's ass. He leaned over, draping himself over Clint's back and got his teeth to Clint's ear, nibbling gently. “You're gonna be the death of me, Barton.” He panted, pulling out and sliding firmly back in.

“But what a way to go, sir.” Clint laughed, pushing back to meet Phil's thrusts.

“You know twelve hours is the average for sex-pollen.” Phil huffed, increasing his pace.

“Damn.” Clint groaned. “Can you call someone for lube?”

Phil laughed. “What do you want me to do, just open the door and holler, hey! Anyone got any lube out there?”

Clint laughed too. “Would you rather lose all the skin on your dick?”

Phil huffed a sigh and pressed forward sharply, Clint felt his cock pulsing and the warm wet of his come, running out of his ass. “We'll worry about that later, yeah?”

Clint pushed up on his hands and spun around until he was facing him, crashing their lips together before pulling back. “Whatever you say, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be one more part to this series that picks up with Bucky and Clint after the sex-pollen has worn off.


End file.
